Never Forget and Never Forgive (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons)BL
by SannaNight
Summary: Pitch comes back from the hole in the ground he once was stuck in and now Jack have to save the world from the darkness again but he can't do it alone. The man in the moon decides that Jack can not fight the evil himself so he finds three people, all of them from a diffrent time and takes them back to the world as we now it today. The man in the moon creates a team, the big four...
1. Chapter 1

**Rapunzel's POV**

I sat down on my bed. There was a light coming from the window and I knew that the sun was rising. I looked up at my roof and looked at all the paintings on it. I had to get out of the tower, I could no longer stay, I had been there for eighteen years now. My mother didn't want me to leave the tower, just to sit on a chair by the fire and sing for her while she combed my hair.

- Rapunzel! I'll have to go now! My mother's voice echoed through the walls.

- I'm coming! I screamed back and stood up.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. My mother stood by the window, waiting for me to help her down. I walked up to her and she hugged me tightly.

- Good bye my little flower, I'll be back very soon. She whispered in my ear.

- Bye mum. I said and with that she let go of me so that I could help her to get down.

My mother grabbed my hair and I fired her down but when she got down the sudden loss of weight on my hair made me trip and I fell against the flowers that stood on the sides by the window. The flowers fell down from the tower and so did I. I fell through the air and the last thing I heard was my mother's scream.

I woke up on the floor by the window in my tower. I heard my mother sob and wondered what was wrong. I stood up and looked out of the window. Down on the ground my mother stood by a body with a pink dress very alike to the one I had. But the thing that got me the most was that the person on the ground had the same length and color as my hair. I stumbled backwards. Was I dead? Why was I still here? Shouldn't everything end after death? I looked around me. Everything looked the same as before, nothing had changed but yet everything had. I walked up to the window again, opened it and screamed at my mother.

- Mother! I'm here!

But she didn't look up, she didn't hear me.

- Mother! I sobbed.

Suddenly I felt my feet leave the ground. I stared at my feet while I saw how I float in the air. When I saw this I knew that I was dead. I walked inside again, tears streaming down my cheeks. I sobbed and sat down in the big comfy chair my mum always sat in. I was now alone. Suddenly something cracked from the roof. I looked up to look at the roof once again just that this time it was a glowing circle in the middle of the roof. I stood up and ran to the stairs. I ran up the stairs to get a better view of the big circle of light. I stared at it, trying to figure out what it was when suddenly someone fell down from it. It was a big man with white beard in a red suit. I stared at him in horror when he landed on the floor. I made a squealing sound and he looked up at me. He walked with big steps towards the stairs and when he reached them he looked me deep in the eyes.

- Who are you and how can you see me? I asked.

He cocked one eyebrow and smiled.

- Who are you and how can you see me?! I screamed.

- I am Santa Claus and I found you because the man in the moon told me where you were. We need you Rapunzel, for something important, for something dangerous but most of all for something outside of this tower.

He was going to take me outside of the tower? I was so happy but mother had warned me about evil and dangerous men. Then I remembered nothing mattered anymore, I was dead.

- I'm dead… You don't need me; you're going to take me to the kingdom of death. I said with a sob and looked down into his sorrowful eyes.

- You did die, but the man in the moon choose you to be someone who could take care of the spring so he brought you back as a spirit. He answered.

I laughed while I sobbed.

- I can prove it… Just close your eyes and think of the spring that is outside of your window.

- Okay… I whispered.

I closed my eyes and thought about the heavenly spring that waited for everyone that was still alive. I thought about the flowers that covered the ground, the sound of water running through the rivers and the feeling of the sun against bare skin.

- Now open them. Santa said and I did.

In front of me there where big flowers growing through the floor, even if the tower was more than twenty meter high the flowers still grew through my floor.

- Am I doing this? I asked with a happy voice.

- Yes you are. The man in the moon choose you to do this. He said and smiled.

- But… How come you can see me but my mother can't? I asked, tears sliding down my cheeks.

- I am also a chosen one; I bring all the children in the world presents. But they can see me even if they're not chosen by the man in the moon… He said with a low voice.

- How can they see you?! I almost screamed.

- They believe in me, and if people start to believe in you the believers will see you.

- And how do I make them believe in me? I asked eagerly.

- You give them spring and then after a while they'll believe in you.

- Well I am not coming with you, my mother warned me for men like you and if it is as you say I don't see a point in even trying to make them believe in me. I said and looked away with a stubborn frown.

- Then you leave me no other choice. He said and suddenly something dark covered my eyes.

I was alone in the dark but could still hear the man's steady breath. Suddenly I was being tossed away and I screamed. I landed on something I guessed was a stone floor. The bag that someone put me in was suddenly upside down and I fell out. I stood up quickly and looked around. There were three others that where climbing out of their bags, I watched them carefully. There were also others in the room whose eyes watched me and it made me feel uncomfortable. The eyes looked up and down on my body as they were trying to see what good I would do in a fight which I could say right away wasn't something I had much experience in so I ignored the eyes.

- We're here. Santa whispered to me and I took a few steps away from him.

Santa gestured all of the room with all the people in and said:

- This, my friends is "The Big Four"!


	2. Chapter 2

**Merida's POV**

I climbed up on Angus and then we were off. We rode down to the town on our way to the gate. I saw three men with fire red hair, like mine, walk through the gate. I thought it was really funny that they had the same hair color as mine so I giggled a little. They reminded me of my three brothers that I last saw a few minutes ago when they made me trip on my way to the stables. Angus ran through the gates and I waved to my mother and father who both stood by the gates and watched me.

- Get back home soon! My mother screamed with a panicked voice.

- I'll come back when I want to! I screamed back and giggled.

I loved to be out in the free, no duty's, no one was here and expected anything from me; I was who I wanted to be. Angus and I got to the part of the forest where I used to train with my bow really quickly so I decided to train even if I hadn't planned for it, though I had my bow and my arrows with me. I took one arrow out and grabbed my bow. Angus was running fast through the forest and soon he ran even faster. I raised the bow and put the arrow in the right position. I shot the arrow through the air and in one second I had missed my target. What was up with that? I never missed; I was the best shooter in Scotland! It must have been something wrong with that arrow! A disappointed growl escaped my lips and I frowned. This had never happened before. Well, when I was little I had missed almost all the time but that was not the point, it had never happened after I became such a great shooter! I made Angus stop and then ride back to the place where I had missed. Angus chest was heaving up and down and he was breathing loudly. I jumped down from him with a sigh.

- Bloody arrow! I screamed and started searching for the arrow.

How could I miss a simple shot like that? That was the easiest target of them all! I searched through the bushes but didn't find the arrow anywhere. Suddenly I heard a crack behind me and I turned around but all I saw was Angus standing there. I continued in my search for the arrow.

- Where is that bloody thing? I asked myself without expecting an answer to my stupid question.

- I believe that thing you're looking for is here. A voice said and I screamed.

I stood up and saw a large bunny standing in front of me.

- Oh, so you do believe in me, don't you? He asked with a smirk.

- What are you? I said and backed away from the bunny.

- I'm the Easter bunny isn't that quite obvious? He said, stomping with his foot.

- You're the Easter bunny? I asked.

- Don't sound like that! He said with a frown.

- Like what?

- Like I'm not!

- Like you're not what?

- Like I'm not the Easter bunny! He said and then he threw himself on me.

He put me in a bag and I screamed and tried my very best to get out of that bag. It was really dark and I was afraid. Suddenly I got the feeling I was being tossed through a wall and then I landed on a floor made of stone. I whined in pain because I had landed on my hand.

The bag opened and I threw myself out of it. I stood up and looked around me. I was in a big room where there were three others who also climbed out of their bags. Three other people who were kidnapped like me. The bunny grabbed my arm but I hit him and he let go off me.

- A fiery one. He laughed and I frowned.

There was a big man in a red suit with white beard who whispered something to a girl with the longest hair I'd ever seen. The man walked out in the middle of the room and threw out his hand to gesture the whole room and screamed:

- This, my friends is "The Big Four"!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for not posting this chapter for so long but my computer broke so that's my explaination. I will buy a new one soon but I have to save up for it on my own so it may take some time, until then I will try to wright as much as I can but I can't promise that I will put something up for you guys in a while. Anyway hope you like this chapter and please leave a review telling me what you thought of it :)**

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up with a scream. I had nightmares again. This was the fifth time that I had the same nightmare over again. Every night from five nights ago I had started dreaming about a man. This man was no ordinary man, he was the nightmare itself, he had black hair and a crooked smile. He reminded me of a poem my mother had told me when she was still alive.

_Within the time that I lie in despair,_

_No one gives for this misery of mine to share,_

_They won't spare some time for me to explain,_

_The weakness inside of me,_

_That would drive any man insane,_

_I'm only here because they put me here,_

_No reason to escape,_

_When there's nowhere to go,_

_No way to show my gratitude,_

_It's just something called attitude,_

_There's no will to win._

I sighed and sat up. That poem had been banished from our house a long time ago. When mother died my father forbid me to speak of it again so I never did though I did think of it every night before I went to sleep. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the pile of clothes that was mine to wear today. I put them on and then looked down at my feet. I didn't have my boots and I didn't know where I had put them. I looked around the room and finally found them tossed into a corner in the room. I put them on, grabbed my saddle for Toothless. I opened my window and then I climbed out of my room. I started running towards the forest where I knew Toothless would be.

I flew through the air with Toothless, nothing could stop me from flying higher than ever now. I had a chance to be free from all that life had given me. I was a disappointment to my father and no one in the village liked me, so why should I stay there? I screamed in happiness when Toothless flew faster and faster. The speed gave me the adrenaline and courage to do something so stupid that I couldn't believe it myself. I stood up on Toothless back and then I jumped off of him. I was racing down towards the cliffs by the sea and I didn't care at all, I knew Toothless would catch me, he always did. But suddenly I heard Toothless growl. I turned in the air to see another dragon bite Toothless in the throat. Toothless growled in pain and then became all limp. The other dragon let go of Toothless and Toothless fell through the air towards the ground.

- Toothless! I screamed, but there was nothing I could do to save him or myself.

How could the other dragon attack Toothless? Toothless was one of the greatest dragons in the history. I looked up at the other dragon and just before I hit the ground I saw how the dragon dissolved into black dust.

I woke up shortly after my fall but I couldn't see a thing. At first I thought I was blind but then I realized that a dragon held me tight in his paws and that he had wrapped me inside of his wings. It was Toothless.I started shaking him but he didn't move and then I felt it. There was no warmth that came from Toothless body; he was as cold as snow.

- No… I whispered.

I pushed Toothless paws away from my body and climbed out of his grasp. There he was, eyes closed, dried blood that had been streaming down from his head. I felt tears welling up and closed my eyes.

- No… This can't be happening… Toothless! I screamed and fell to my knees.

Toothless couldn't be dead, not now, not when I just had found him, my first and best friend.

- I should have died to! This is my fault! I screamed in agony.

Just then a light appeared above us, the light was so clear that if Toothles wasn't laying beside me I would have thought it was one of his fire blasts. I covered my eyes and when the light had disappeared I looked up to the sky again. Above us, a similar dagon to Toothless were flying. I stared at the dragon and then it saw me. It flew down towards me and when it landed I could see Toothless smile on that dragon.

- Toothless? I asked with a faint voice.

The dragon nodded as to say that it really was Toothless. My eyes widened and I gasped.

- How? I asked without expecting an answer.

- This is what happens to the ones that's choosen by the man in the moon. Someone said behind me and I quickly turned around.

Behind me flew a girl, atleast I thought it was a girl, she had an amazing and colorful costume that covered all of her body except from her face. Her hair stood up in a cool hairstyle and I couldn't help but to open my mouth in wonder.

- Who... who are you? I asked and she cocked one eyebrow.

- Well I'm the tooth fairy of course. She said and smiled.

- Oh the tooth fai.. Wait what? I exclaimed.

I had since I was very little believed in the tooth fairy that my mother used to tell me about. My father thought it was an embarassment to have a son who still believed in the tooth fairy but I obviously didn't care.

- Yep, I'm the tooth fairy and your dragon has been choosen by the man in the moon.

- What do you mean with "been choosen"? I asked with a bit of panic in my voice.

- Your dragon is dead and there is nothing you can do to change it but he was choosen by the man in the moon for a mission, a mission bigger than everything in this world. It's beyond your imagination and Manny has declared that he needs Mord's help.

- Mord? I asked, not understanding who Mord was.

- It's your dragons name, Manny gave him that name the second he was born. Manny already knew by then that Mord was destined for greatness.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Toothless name was Mord? If the man in the moon, or Manny as she called him, was going to use Toothless what would that leave me with? Would Toothless come back to me? But she had said that he was dead and that I could do nothing about it.

- What would that leave me with? I asked, confusion and agony filling my voice.

- A normal life, without the dragon, like Manny had decided from the beginning. The dragon wasn't meant for you. She said and smiled a sad smile.

- You can't do this! Toothless! I screamed and tears weld up in my eyes once again.

I looked up at her and saw a single tear slide down her cheek. She flew up to me and touched my forehead.

- I don't want you to feel pain, I wish there could be another way but this is how Manny wants it to be. Therefor, to cause you a minimum of pain, you will now forget that I ever was here and that your dragon ever excisted. She said and a pain struck down in my head.

- No! Toothless! I screamed.

The last thing I saw was when the tooth fairy and Toothless disappeared then everything went black and I fell to the ground.

**Yeah... Kinda sad chapter... poor Hiccup :'(  
I hope that you liked the chapter and that you would like to keep on reading this story :)  
Have a nice morning/day/evening and may the odds be ever in your favor ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clear things out, I do not hate Hiccup.  
*mumbles* Infact he's my favorite of them all  
And have you seen the teaser trailer? He's so hot!  
Anyway Hiccup will be on the team (it would be pretty strange if he wasn't) but I needed to write it like that just so the story can work out like I want it to :) So don't worry, Hiccup will be here soon with all his sassyness ;)**

**Jack's POV**

I sat there looking down at the three children that were running, screaming, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. I smiled and thought of Jamie. My first believer.

- Come on kids! Time to get inside! A woman shouted and I looked down at her.

She had blonde hair and really green eyes, she reminded me of Sophie in a way. The woman looked up and for a second I thought she saw me.

- Come on kids, listen to your mother. A man laughed.

The man had brown hair and brown eyes. The woman hit him lightly on the arm and then she pointed to where I was sitting. The man looked up and smiled.

Could it be that they saw me? But how could that be? They were both grown ups, adults that weren't supposed to see me.

- Uncle Jamie! The youngest child screamed and my eyes widened.

Jamie? It was Jamie! And Sophie! I quickly flew down from the roof were I had sat.

I stood and watched him an the woman from afar while they got the kids inside. When the kids was inside the woman closed the door and turned to Jamie.

- Jamie, what are you doing here? You know that Lee doesn't like it when your here! I love you brother oh mine, but you remember what happened the last time, I don't want that to happen ever again! She said and I was surprised at the anger in her voice.

Sophie had always been such a sweet child, she was never mad but now her voice reeked with anger.

- I know Sophie... But... He's hurting you! Why are you staying with him? You and the kids can live at my place until you find something on your own, I just don't want you to get hurt or the children.

- Lee would never hurt the children! She snapped and I took a few steps forward.

- But what if he does?! Maybe not now but later on when you don't have the heart to leave him!

Sophie turned away to look inside the house so that no one would come out and disturb them.

- Why did you come Jamie? She asked once again and looked at him.

- I just want to protect you... He whispered.

- But that's the thing! You can't! I know that you've got this crazy idea that if you start to protect everyone around you, maybe you will see him again but face it Jamie, he's gone! Jack is gone and he will never come back again! So let go of that dream, go home and live your life and let me live mine! She shouted.

I gasped and felt how I was on the brink of tears. He still believed in me but could he see me still?

Jamie turned around and walked away from the house. Sophie opened the door and walked in to three happy children. Was this what had happened while I was gone? I didn't understand, how could they have grown up so fast? I quickly followed Jamie.

I heard a painful sound that came from Jamie's lips and realized that he was crying.

- Jamie! I shouted but he didn't turn around.

He couldn't see me...

- Come on Jamie! I know that you still believe in me! JAMIE! I screamed after him but he just kept walking and kept crying.

- He won't turn around Jack, he has grown up. A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw North. I knew he was right, Jamie had grown up and he would never ever see me again. One single tear fell from my eye and North looked at me with pity.

- I know how it feels to lose your first believer Jack, it hurts but you get over it. He said with a warming voice.

- Why are you here North? I asked.

- The man in the moon has requested for your presence at the meeting. North told me.

I cocked one eyebrow. What meeting?

- What meeting? I asked and North looked at me with mysterious eyes.

- The man in the moon is creating a new group.

- Group?

- He has choosen three others to be a part of the new group and he has requested that you'd be in it. Pitch is back.

I stared at him. Pitch? But Pitch was stuck in the hole in the ground? Well, I always knew that he wouldn't be stuck there forever but you could always hope.

- Let's go then. I said and North took out his transport ball, the one that Sophie once had taken.

A big hole opened in the air and we walked inside it. When we came out on the other side it was completely dark in the room. And then suddenly the lights switched on and I got blinded. When I finally could see I saw two girls and one big dark blue monster that I thought you called a dragon. The girls stood closely together and the dragon was chained to the ground. The dragon fighted and tried to get rid of the chains but couldn't.

- This is "the big four"! North exclaimed.

The girls looked at me with big eyes. One of the girls had big red curley hair and blue eyes, the other one had really, really long blonde hair and green eyes. I looked at the dragon once again. Why did they chain it? What was wrong with it?

- North! The tooth fairy shouted and North looked up at her.

She looked worried and every now and then she threw a glance at the dragon who continuously tried to escape.

- The dragon is... troubled. I have talked to the man in the moon and he doesn't know why Mord's acting so strange. She said with a sigh.

- Maybe 'cause ya stole him! The red haired girl shouted angrily.

- I'm afraid that she might be right... The dragon won't settle without the boy... we have to get him...

- But he's not a choosen one. North said.

What was going on? What boy? Why was there a dragon here at all?

- We have to do what we did to... Mary. She said and North gasped but nodded.

Who was Mary? What were they talking about?!

- We have to leave immediately. North said and once again he threw the ball and a hole appeared in the middle of nowhere.

- Wait! Who's Mary?! What is happening?! North! I screamed after them.

They walked through the hole and then disappeared. I was now alone with the two girls and the dragon. I walked up to the girls who stared at me with fear.

- Hello ladies, I'm Jack Frost, pleasure to meet you. I said and smirked.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you may have read Hiccup will be here soon but not quite yet :) Leave a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter :)  
And now I have a question to you guys, my first plan was to write this story so that Hiccup and Jack gets together but I didn't know if I wanted Merida and Rapunzel to get together as well and that is my question. Would you like Merida and Rapunzel to get together as well?  
I am very grateful for an answer as soon as possible so that I can start working with the story :)**


End file.
